


Just The Way You Are

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy Series - Johnny Gruelle, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I WILL DIE ON THIS, LOOK CLEM LOVES HIS BF OK, LOOK my buddy leo drew more hurt/comfort, M/M, Scars, and i am just a slave to my passions, body insecurites, insecurites, its not explicit but andy is very much trans, yes that is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: One night, while getting ready for bed, Andy realizes just how incredibly handsome Clem is. It's wonderful, but also makes him painfully aware of all the areas he's lacking in.
Relationships: Raggedy Andy/Uncle Clem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy leo drew more art and told me some sad hcs/concepts so like. here we are ig. WHO WANT'S TO FEEL EMOTIONS? I KNOW AT LEAST 6 PEOPLE IM CLOSE WITH WHO DO LOL. Also thanks to Leo, Nick and Grease for really helping me out during some parts lmao. Hope y'all enjoy!!

Clem stretched his back out with a yawn.

Andy looked up from the book he was reading on the windowsill. "Getting tired?"

"Yeah, I think so," Clem mumbled, starting to push himself up to his feet.

"You got it?" Andy asked, standing up and preparing to help his boyfriend up.

"I think I do, hang on just a mo- _wait_ " Clem's bad knee suddenly gave out, "nevermind, no, please help me."

Andy took a few steps over and stooped down, allowing Clem to lean on him as he helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, my love."

"Not a problem, dear."

It had been a quiet, calm day at in the playroom. The weather had been nice, so Marcella had opted to play outside for a while rather than with her dolls in the playroom. The toys didn't mind too much, though, as it gave them a day to themselves.

Andy and Clem had sat on the windowsill for most of the day, chatting amongst themselves, reading an old mystery novel Andy had swiped from the top of the bookshelf together, but for the most part just relishing in each other's company.

The other toys left them alone for the most part, understanding that they just wanted to spend time with each other for a while. 

Andy hopped down to the rocking chair, pausing to help Clem slide down without letting him pressure his knee too much.

Clem smiled. "You know, I could probably manage by myself, Andy."

"I know," Andy replied, slipping down to the floor before turning to help Clem some more, "but isn't this so much better on you knee?"

"You make a good point there, laddie," Clem chuckled as he allowed himself to be helped down. "Besides," he added, pressing a quick kiss to Andy's cheek, "it's nice to be helped by someone so handsome."

Something about that statement unlocked a feeling inside Andy. Nothing too serious, he thought to himself, but he found himself thinking, _He **says** that, but how much does he really **mean**_?

His hand drifted up towards where Clem's lips met his cheek, mumbling, "You really think so?" 

Clem knit his brows together. "O-Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" 

"I dunno," Andy shrugged, "maybe you just got poor taste in men?" 

"Oh really? I'll have you know that _my_ taste is much better than _your_ taste," Clem scoffed jokingly, elbowing his boyfriend in the side lightly, "falling for a bloke like myself." 

Andy rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were still tinted pink. 

He allowed Clem to support himself on his arm, and they slowly walked together towards the beds. The other toys had gone to bed ages ago, and they were the only ones still awake.

They ducked behind the bookcase and made their way towards their shared bed, and Andy asked Clem, "Do you think you'll be able to get ready by yourself?"

"Yes, I should be fine," He assured him with a small smile. "Thank you, though."

Andy simply nodded, allowing Clem to step away and go to grab his nightshirt from the corner.

He watched silently as Clem peeled off his hat, jacket, scarf and shirt, showing off the many, many 'scars' and tears he'd acquired over the years. 

Andy couldn't help but smile at the sight. Something about seeing him, not even doing anything particularly impressive or amazing, just existing the way he was, filled Andy with a warm, fuzzy feeling. 

Clem was truly someone special. Andy had known that from the moment he met him. He was strong, courageous, loving, and not to mention incredibly handsome.

He loved this man, with every fiber of his being.

Andy sighed. If only he could feel that way about himself. 

He knew Clem loved him, he really did, but that didn’t stop the negative thoughts from creeping into his mind, thoughts that told him how unworthy he was of being with someone as magnificent as Clem.

After all, they were so different; where Clem had his stuffing strategically dispersed to the point where it looked like he had human muscles, Andy’s stuffing had mainly settled down at the bottom of him, making him look dumpy and round.

He didn’t get how Clem did it. Loved him, that is.

Clem was about to take off his kilt when he noticed Andy blankly staring at him, looking fairly upset. “Andy? Are you ok?”

Andy blinked and realized he’d been zoning out a bit. “Oh, sorry, Clem,” he apologized with a sheepish smile, “didn’t realize I was staring.”

Before Clem could reply, Andy spun himself around and began to look for his nightshirt, taking off his hat off. 

Clem frowned. Something was bugging Andy, he could tell....... but what?

Andy had just barely slipped out of his shirt when he found a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned to find Clem looking back at him, his eyes filled with concern. "What's eating at you, honey?"

"What? Nothing!" Andy replied, furrowing his brows. "Nothing's wrong, everything's totally fine!"

Clem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him, not buying it for a second.

"Clem-" 

"I'm not gonna push you if you really don't want to talk about it," Clem interrupted with a sigh, his gaze dropping to the floor, "but if something's bothering you, I want to know what it is so I can try to help." 

Andy was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable. Clem was about to tell him not to worry about it, to keep getting ready for bed, when he asked in a barely audible voice, "Why do you love me?" 

"Wh-What?" 

"Why do you love me?" He repeated a little louder, and Clem now noticed the tears welling up in Andy's eyes. "I don't have anything really special about me, do I?" 

"No, no, no, _mo grá_ , that's not true at all!" Clem exclaimed, taking Andy's hands in his own. "There's so many things I love about you. You're kind, and courageous, and handsome-" 

"No I'm not." 

Clem was shocked. "What?" 

"You say I am, but surely you can't mean that, can you?" Andy mumbled as the tears spilled over into his cheeks. "I'm not attractive. Not like you are." 

Clem stayed silent for a moment. Then he asked softly, "what don't you like about yourself, my love?" 

"H-Huh?" 

"You tell me what makes you feel ugly, and I'll tell you why I love those parts of you." 

Andy took a shaky breath, breathing out, "I.... I'm not as muscular as you." 

"My 'muscles' are just how my cotton inside is arranged," Clem said, giving Andy's hand a supportive squeeze in both of his, "and it's ok that yours is arranged differently." 

"B-but, it makes me look so _round_ and _stumpy_ -" 

"What's wrong with being round? It helps you to fit in my arms perfectly, like you were meant to be in them." To prove his point, Clem wrapped his arms around Andy and gave him a tight squeeze. "Not to mention you're a great cuddler." 

"A-And my voice? It's not too girly?"

"Not at all. It's very masculine, but also very sweet and soft. I love hearing you sing in the mornings."

"Well, what about my hair? Isn't it too long for a boy?"

"I don't think it-"

"A-And I'm so short, I barely come up to your shoulders!"

"So is Henny, though, and he-"

"And my hands are so _small_! What kind of real boy has hands this small?!?!" Andy was beginning to cry again, the tears dripping down his cheeks.

Clem realized what the issue here was. He cupped his hand around Andy's cheek. "Andy, none of those things make you any more or less manly than anyone else. They're just parts of you, not necessarily good or bad, but they are you, through and through."

Andy looked away. "I look just like Annie. If they see a girl when they see her, what to they think when they see me?"

"You know what I see?"

"What?" Andy asked as he hesitantly brought his gaze back to Clem.

Clem smiled softly. "I see one of the strongest, bravest, kindest men I've ever known. I love you just the way you are, _mo grá_ , and there's nothing that could be said or done that could make me care about you any less."

With that, Clem pulled Andy into a tight hug, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. Andy let the floodgates open and just sobbed into Clem's shoulder. Clem just allowed him to let it all out, whispering quiet words of comfort into his ear and rubbed his back soothingly.

They stood together, holding each other in their arms, for a good long while, waiting for Andy's emotions to settle down a bit. 

Eventually, his sobs faded into small hiccups, and his tears dried up in his eyes. Clem could feel him yawn against his chest.

"Getting tired?"

He felt Andy nod and mumble, "Yeah, I think so."

"Want to finish getting ready for sleep? I think I know what's gonna help you feel better."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Clem suggested, "We could spend the rest of the night cuddling together~"

Andy sighed, content. "Yeah, that sounds really nice, honey."

"Go finish getting ready, then come lay with me in bed."

Andy was too tired to say anything else, peeling himself out of Clem's arms and going to finish getting ready for the night.

He and Clem changed into their nightshirts without much fanfare. When Andy turned around to head to bed, he found Clem waiting for him, the covers opened for him to climb into.

He smiled, made his way towards the bed and climbed over Clem, not even bothering to get in on his own side.

Clem chuckled as Andy got comfortable on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist while Andy's slunk around Clem's neck and shoulders. 

"You know, I'm sure the bed would be much comfier to lay on," Clem teased.

"I think you're wrong there," Andy smirked back, "I find you very comfortable."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm."

Clem noticed something shift in Andy's eyes, as though he were realizing something. 

"I'm not...... I'm not squishing you, am I?" Andy asked quietly. "Is your knee okay?"

"I'm okay, dear, really," Clem assured him, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. "If anything, this is great for my knee, you feel like a great big pillow."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Clem smiled softly at Andy. "I really am so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Andy couldn't help but smile back. "You know, I think I feel the same way."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

As Andy adjusted himself, setting himself up so he was using Clem's shoulder as a pillow, Clem whispered, "Sleep well, love."

"Goodnight, honey," Andy murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Clem smiled as sleep took its hold on him as well.

He didn't always need to reassure Andy how important and loved he was, but when he did, he'd stop at nothing to make sure Andy knew just how much he mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS AGAIN TO MY FRIENDS FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS. I was really unsure about a lot of stuff in here and they really helped me gain my footing. But yeah, hope y'all liked this. I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> -CC


End file.
